


Nightmares Concealed

by HelmetParty



Category: Dragon Age: Origins
Genre: Anal Sex, Begging, Bottom Alistair, First Time, Light Dom/sub, Loss of Virginity, M/M, Neck Kissing, Possessive Behavior, Top Warden
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-18
Updated: 2018-11-18
Packaged: 2019-08-25 08:41:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,879
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16657828
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HelmetParty/pseuds/HelmetParty
Summary: "Do you want to stop?" He takes his hands away. "We don't have to do anything, if you don't want.""I-I was actually going to say something along the lines of don't."Alistair has a particularly rough nightmare and goes to his fellow warden for some comfort.





	Nightmares Concealed

**Author's Note:**

> It's so disrespectful to me, personally, that Alistair isn't romanceable as a male Warden. How *dare* you, Bioware. For shame. Anyway, I'll be using my OC Dalish Warden "Theron" for this - yes, I kept his default name, I quite like it actually. Criticism, if civil, is welcomed fully, and requests remain open for fanfics! Thanks for reading, and if you enjoyed, please leave a comment or kudos! Thanks!

 Although Alistair considered himself somewhat tough, he _had_ been a Grey Warden for some time now, the dreams still got to him. This time, in particular, was rougher than usual. The Archdemon was roaring in its typical fashion, spewing fire into the air as the darkspawn shouted thunder beneath it. It's almost like he could feel the ground shake beneath its otherworldly bellows, screeching at the horde, talking in some language that he couldn't - not like he would enjoy to - understand. It looked right at him, though; as if it could sense him, see where he was, see into his soul. He woke up abruptly, the images of its dark eyes still freshly ingrained into his mind, covered in a cold sweat. Alistair huffed, sitting up in his cold tent, watching the fire glow and crackle from inside his tent. It gave him a small comfort, hearing no commotion from outside; it was still dark, and the others were likely dead asleep in their tents. 

  _Theron_ , though. Had he had the same dream? Perhaps he was woken, too. Alistair felt a pang of yearning cross through him, a desire to just go to the others' tent and crawl underneath his blankets. He tries to shake his head free of the idea, but still, it sticks in his mind.

 And really, it wasn't like it would be a big deal. They were both grown men, dealing with a lot, and Duncan always taught him that it was never a bad thing to look for comfort in your fellow Wardens. Besides, Theron was always...open about flirting with him. Surely, the other wouldn't deem it a bad thing.

 In typical Alistair fashion, before he's even thought it through, he's already doing it. Slowly and as quiet as possible, he creeps through the campsite. It's much too dark to see anything, truthfully, and almost to Theron's tent, he stumbles. "Shit," he mutters, regaining his balance. Before he knows it, the Warden's tent pops open, a sword aimed at his chest.

 "Yes, It's me, coming to kill you, finally," Alistair jokes, only a little humor in his voice.

 Theron half smiles, his sword lowering to his side tiredly. "Nightmare?" he says, as if he read it on Alistair's face.

 He nods, and Theron doesn't ask anything else, letting him slide into his tent. He was never one to deny Alistair.

 Alistair slips into Theron's tent. It's small, all of theirs were, but it was somewhat bigger than his own - and truthfully, a lot more comfortable, it seemed. Theron closed the fabric door as much as was possible, only a sliver of red light coming through so. The elf practically falls back into his bed of fur, holding his blanket up in the air for Alistair to join.

 "W-what? Are you- are you serious?"

 Theron rolls his eyes, smiling. "You came here to freeze sitting in the corner of my 'estate', did you?"

 It's not like he didn't want to cuddle up with him, he just...

 Alistair accepts, getting underneath the warm blanket next to the other. He tried to keep his distance, tried to stay a good few inches away, but Theron wouldn't have it. He puts the blanket over Alistair and slips his arms around to hold him from behind. Alistair wants to say _no_ , he wants to get up and _get out of here_ , but it felt good to be held like this. Theron could be a hardass, but he certainly wasn't going to do anything against his own will, he knew that much. He could say no anytime if things got too far.

 But he doesn't.

 "Did you see it, too?" Alistair asks after a few moments, feeling more at ease. "If you're talking about the archdemon, yes."

 Alistair can feel Theron nuzzling into his neck. 

 "I think it knows where we are," he states. "I think we should leave as soon as everyone's up."

 Theron says nothing, though his grip on Alistair tightens a bit. "I'll protect you," he says, sleep still heavy in his voice. "I won't let it get you."

 Alistair feels himself practically melt into a puddle.

 "Y-you can't just say things like that while you're spooning me!"

 Theron chuckles, kissing Alistair's neck lightly. "Well, I suppose they'll have to write that into our romance novel. They'll call it "Wild Elf Seduces Bastard Prince".

 Alistair laughs, taking a moment to enjoy the other giving him attention. It felt good, safe even, to be held and kissed like this...Theron was gentle, which was unlike him to the fullest extent of the phrase, and it made Alistair feel special; like he was the only one who got to see his fellow Warden like this. And _that_ was powerful. 

 Slowly, Alistair shifts under the hot blanket to face his elf companion. He musters all of the bravery in his soul, but he manages it; he lays a kiss on the others' lips. It's quick and it's inexperienced, but he does it anyway. Alistair goes to stand up.

 "W-well, this has been great, better go and get started with the day," he says, obviously flushed beyond belief. Theron grabs his wrist and gently pulls him back down, easy to catch on he didn't _really_ want to leave.

 "Do you _always_ kiss and run?"

 "Only when incredibly handsome elves are involved! Don't tell my other suitors."

 Theron places the kiss this time. It's slower, more experienced, overall better. Alistair heats up like a kettle on an open flame, his face red even at this small amount of affection. Theron guides him back underneath the covers, one hand caressing Alistair's chin, the other lightly placed on his hip.

 "Wait," Alistair says, breaking their kiss. "I..."

 "Do you want to stop?" Theron takes his hands away. "We don't have to do anything, if you don't want."

 "I-I was actually going to say something along the lines of  _don't_."

 Theron gently pushes for Alistair to turn around, and he does. Their back to their original position, Theron spooning the other from behind. He takes it slow, kissing Alistair's neck and running his hands up and down the other. One of his hands wandering underneath his shirt, feather-like touches making Alistair's skin flare to life with goosebumps. He toys with his nipple, grinning like an idiot when he moans quietly at the new sensation. His other hand pets Alistair's hip, reaching unhurriedly for his hardening cock. "Maker, please," Alistair groans, his voice uncharacteristically tiny, but unmistakenly wanting. 

 "What do you want, Alistair?" Theron whispers in his ear, sending a shiver down the others' spine. "Tell me."

 "I want...I want you to touch me." 

 Theron moves closer to the other, his hips now grinding painstakingly slow against Alistair's ass. He tries to move into it, but Theron holds him stationary. " _Tell me exactly what you want._ "

 "Fuck," he groans. "I-I want you, touch me, fuck me, anything, _please_!"

 Theron grabs Alistair's clothed cock, gripping it tightly as he grinds into his ass. "I know you're a virgin, but have you ever touched yourself?" he asks, as if Alistair was even able to comprehend anything at this point. "Of course!" he says through moans. "I meant..." Theron stops for a moment, the hand caressing his nipples slides away, much to Alistair's disliking. 

 "...here." His fingers gently presses against Alistair's hole through his underwear. 

 "I...yes."

 That's all he needed to hear. 

 Theron slips Alistair's underwear off quickly. His cock leaks precum, throbbing and twitching at the elf's touches. Sparingly, he jerks Alistair off. He feels him trying to thrust into his movements, desperate for any friction he can acquire. Theron's other hand creeps back up to his mouth, three fingers aimed at his lips. "Open your mouth," he says, and like an obedient servant, Alistair does. It only takes a few moments for his fingers to be wet enough before he slips them away to Alistair's ass. Theron's index finger massages his hole, waiting for the other to finally relax a little more.

 "Keep still for a moment, okay?"

 And he does. 

 With a gasp, he slips his finger in. He lets it stay there for a moment, gauging Alistair's reaction before massaging in and out at a lazy pace. 

 "More," he says. Theron isn't sure he's ready yet, but he was never one to deny Alistair.

 Another finger enters, and then another. Alistair gave up on sitting still, now thrusting as far as he could down onto his fingers. He's moaning like an injured animal, too much pleasure soaring through his body all over. And to think he hadn't done this sooner...

 Theron slips his fingers out. Alistair is clearly upset, moaning in distress. "Easy," he replies. sliding his own underwear down, jerking his own cock off, slicking it in precum. "You'll be full soon enough."

 He places his head at the entrance. Without protest, he carefully slides it inside of the other.

 "F-fuck," Alistair moans, his arm going around to hold Theron's hip. His cock twitches, thrusting down on Theron's cock. He gradually fully enters, able to begin advancing in and out until Alistair could take it harder.

 Theron tried to be gentle, but it seemed that Alistair wasn't having it. "Faster," he commands, face contorted into pure bliss. "Please, faster,"

 He was never one to deny Alistair.

 Their pace shifted from easy and slow to hard and fast; whatever thought they had of keeping this quiet so the others wouldn't find out was gone. Alistair howled in pleasure, his body shaking at the pleasure soaring through him. It felt so good, Theron's strong arms holding him down as he fucked into him, taking control and giving him what he wanted. He didn't care that the entire camp surely was aware of their scheme by now, his mind was fuzzy with bliss.

 And not long after, Alistair came. He's huffing and holding on for dear life as Theron fucked ruthlessly into him, the most important orgasm of his life ridden out with growls and blurred words groaned into his ear. And not even a moment later, Theron comes too.

* * *

 "Oh look! 'Tis the two dying Wardens, who oh-so-graciously woke everyone up with their... _fighting_."

 Alistair is blood red, and Theron is happily yawning and stretching.

 "I, uh, well," Alistair stutters. "I'm...going to the lake for a bath."

 "Yes, please, do make sure to wash yourself. Maybe next time take it to the lake, sparring the rest of us your screaming."

 "I wasn't _screaming_!"

 "'Oh, Theron!'" Morrigan impersonates blandly. "'Please, do wake the entire camp with our intense lovemaking!'"

 Zevran laughs, but everyone else seemingly minds their own business.

 With a grunt, Alistair grabs his armor and heads down toward the lake. Theron goes to follow, but is stopped.

 "In all seriousness, I can't believe you got him to sleep with you. He seems much like a prude to me."

 "Well, I guess it's my extreme manliness, then."

 "Please. He towers over you. Indulge me though, won't you? Who was the receiver?"

 Theron laughs at Morrigan's questions, and continues to the lake. "Guess you'll have to bed him to see."

 "Fine, keep your secrets! Perhaps keep it down next time, as well?"

 "No promises, I like him loud, actually."

 Morrigan rolls her eyes. 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Oops, im a nasty gross shithead who loves the thought of Alistair being a needy little virgin. Another day, another self indulgent fic.


End file.
